Poems of the heart
by Trank-Geliebte
Summary: This is a collection of poems by me. They are each about an Inuyasha chracter. First 5 to find out who it is in each chapter wins a pic of someone. And virtual roses...
1. Alone

Hey, this is a collection of poems that are 1 character from Inuyasha. say who and why you think it's them and I'll give you a picture of an almost nude kyrama, (Wrong anime, but... what the heck?)

* * *

I sit here, waiting, watching-

Wondering

Am I ment to be so alone?

If no, then why am I?

If I am ment to find someone,

Will I be happy?

Will I be loved?

Or will it be fake?

Why am I so alone!

Why God! WHY!

Did I sin?

Did I do something wrong?

No?

Then why do you punish me so?

Then why am I so hated?

Feared?

Unloved?

Alone?

What did I ever do God?

What did I do?


	2. hate

I hate you,  
Your cold laugh,  
your sadistic smile,  
the way you all take pleasure in my pain.  
You throw me around like a rag doll,  
You hurt me for no reason,  
What am I?  
A toy for you to play with?  
For your sadistic nature?  
I HATE YOU!  
You always try to make me cry.  
And then laugh if you do.  
You try to create fear and you do. . .  
but, not only fear. Hate.  
I hate you all!  
You bully me because I'm different.  
Is different so bad?  
If so, then why me?  
Why do you try to make me so sad?  
Well, now,  
I only feel pain and hate. . .  
Because of YOU!  
You tried to hurt me for the last time!  
If you hurt me because I'm smart. . .  
I'm sorry. . .  
If you hurt me becasue I'm weak. . .  
I'm sorry. . .  
I'm sorry. . . .


	3. innocent yet unpure

I look at your face,

and see my own.

You look at my face,

and see my soul.

My soul, emptiness,

Crying,

Screaming for help.

Wondering if anybody can here my plea.

Forbidden,

Unloved,

Nothingness.

That is what I am. . . .

Does anyone care?

Can anyone even see?

Can noone hear!

WHY GOD!

Why must you harm me!

I have done nothing to you!

Damn you all!

I am innocent, yet, unpure. . . .


	4. not real

You see me.

Talk to me.

Hurt me.

I am real.

And I am not.

I cry,

and the tears are real

I scream

and the sound is real

so,

What makes me not?

The fact that I am not what **you** want me to be. . . .


	5. Ampathy

Kill me,

Hurt me,

Hurt me,

It dosen't matter anymore,

I can't feel anymore.


	6. Fake

I sit here alone in the dark,

I see people pass by,

seeing the fake me,

never knowing the real me.

Who am I?

Someone you don't want to know.

So, I hide myself.

I put on a fake smile and laugh.

Everyone belives it,

Except myself. . . .


	7. 'Friend'

I see you mock me.

And do nothing,

Why?

Because your my 'FRIEND'

Because I would do anything for you. . .

So, I take this mockery as punishment for my sins,

for being alive,

for trying to make one person smile.

For trying to brighten one's future,

Even if it means to dim mine.

That's what friendship is. . .

Not mocking them.

Helping,

Caring,

Loving,

I do all this, and you still do not care.

I do all this, and fate is not fair. . . .

Why?

Why am I cusred to love someone who does not love me?

Why must you all think of me as a tool?

Well. . . .

I'M NOT!

I'M HUMAN!


	8. Me and You

In the first chaphter I ment Kurama, not what I typed. Sorry. just leave your e-maoil and everything else that I said in the first chpter to win it...

* * *

I look at you.

My eyes cold,

Impassive

Your eyes bright,

Full of hope.

And I wonder,

What made me turn this way?

Why am I not like you?

Why can't I feel?

And why do I try and hide it?

Who made me this way?

My father?

No. He was better than that.

My mother?

No. I barely even know her.

Me?

Yes. I am lost in this world of dark and light.

You,

Will you help me?

Would I be something other than a burdin?


	9. Down memory lane

I walk though the willows,

wondering where you might be,

I see you,

yet you do not look at me.

You are as good as dead, that much I know.

If you looked at me,

you would be ashamed,

my brown eyes

cold,

empty,

lifeless.

My ebony hair no longer

fluttering in the breeze,

no longer shining.

My smile,

no longer bright and full of love,

now it is empty and cold.

I look at you, and see you hate me,

I still love you!

Can't you see!

I love you as you once loved me. . . .

I sit at the tree you always stood at

and am prepared to wait for you to relize I love you. . .

I'm ready to always die for you!

Can't you tell!

I don't want to be so cold and lifeless!

Let's just take a walk. . .

Down memory lane. . . .

Let's see if you can still love. . .

Down memory lane. . . .

Let's see if I can still feel. . .

Down memory lane. . . .


	10. Why?

Goes as flowes: Inu, Kagura, Kikyo, Kanna(slient screams), Kikyo, Kag, Kag, Sess.Thank you all who reviewd!

()---- for all of you!(roses)

* * *

My soul is black,

There is no hope,

yet, you still care.

Why can noone else but you care?

Am I so hidious?

Am I so horrifing?

What did I do to you that was different?

What did you see in my cold eyes?

What flicker of hope did you see?

What emotions did you wander across?

Why did you care afterwords?

Why do you try to make me smile?

Make me laugh?

What did I ever do to you?

And what did I ever do to God!


	11. Lier

I wonder sometimes. . .

were we ment to be?

Why do you see me different from others?

Why do you go out of your way to bother me?

Why do you lie to me?

Or. . .

Are you telling the truth?

You lie so much I can't tell anymore. . .

You laugh and saw you only have good intentions. . .

Is it true?

Am I just paranoid?

Or. . .

Are you the lier?

Are you the fake?

Are you not the one?

Or. . .

Are you the one?

I just want some anwsers. . .


	12. Silently waiting

Sorry, the virtual roses didn't work that well... lemme try again. ()

or...

()----------

Darn... didn't work... ()------()--- Still didn't...

* * *

I sit there 

silent

Alone

Not bothering you. . .

My lord. . .

I would do anything to save you. . .

You saved my life. . .

And yet. . .

You don't like me because I'm human. . .

Do you hate me?

Or does he just lie?

Am I worthless?

Or does he just lie?

I will sit here forever,

waiting,

silently,

all because you told me to. . .

'Just stay and be silent'

Was all you said.

It's been a week,

Are you still alive?

Was the battle that hard?

Or. . .

Do you really hate me?

If so. . .

Then why?

Why have you left me!

Am I so weak!

Can't you hear my screams?

My cries?

Can't you smell my tears?

My blood?

It flows though my palms,

hands clenched. . . .

Lips tight,

Trying to stay silent. . .

I know you'll come back, My lord. . .

But. . .

Why do you take so long?

Am I really,

Worthless?

Stupid?

Replaceable?

Uneeded?

Unwanted?


End file.
